


From Heaven and Back Again

by PrincessZatana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heaven, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Price of the Past, Stupid guardian angels, Waiting Room, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessZatana/pseuds/PrincessZatana
Summary: Life is an interesting thing. It get's even more interesting when you have two questionable guardian angels "Helping" you out.





	1. The Waiting Room

Marinette was waiting to head down to earth. She was standing on a cloud. Most people referred to it as the waiting room. A place between Heaven and Earth. Everyone waited here for their turn to live. She hadn't been there long. She had just finished designing herself moments ago. Marinette could see some other people on distant clouds. They were watching the world below. Several of them were cheering for someone on earth. They looked like they were having fun. Maybe she should go join them.

Marinette began walking towards the group.

"GAH!" She yelped, falling to her hands and knees. She hadn't gotten very far at all.

"What the?" The voice of a young man sounded behind Marinette. "Oh! Are you okay my Lady?"

"Ug… I'm alright." She moaned rolling over onto her bum. Nothing hurt but, she was definitely not used to how clumsy she was. No doubt she would get used to falling down on earth. She didn't look forward to that.

Marinette looked over to see a blonde boy, about her age, staring back at her with concern. He was on the cloud floor too. Marinette cast him a sweet smile.

"Just getting used to my new body." She stretched her arms and legs to prove her point. "See? I'm just fine."

The boy let out a sigh of relief. "Thank heavens. I was worried for a sec. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt, uh... miss?" The boy paused, realizing he didn't know her name.

Marinette smiled and offered him her hand. "Marinette, My name is Marinette."

"A name fit for a princess." Adrien took Marinette's hand, but instead of shaking it he kissed it.

Marinette's breath hitched. That was not what she was expecting.

"My name is Adrien." He continued, pulling Marinette from her thoughts.

Marinette giggled, letting her hands fall to her lap. She shifted to sit Indian style. A soft blush dusted her cheeks.

"A pl... pleasure to meet you, Adrien."

"On the contrary, the pleasure is all mine." He did a half-bow from his place on the floor. He looked up to see the girl's face had grown at least 3 shades redder.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look kinda'... pink."

"Wha?" Marinette shook her head. "Oh no, I'm flight... I mean Fine!" Marinette stumbled awkwardly. She needed to distract herself. Preferably before she completely melted into a puddle of goo. She quickly began looking around them inspecting where she had landed. They were alone sitting on the floor of clouds basking in the sun.

"What in the world did I trip on?" She said to herself.

The blonde tentatively raised his hand, casting the girl a bashful smile in response to her question. "That was me."

"You? I tripped on you?" Marinette stared, eyes wide with disbelief. Just how clumsy did she make herself? No one said ANYTHING about tripping over other people! Let alone people as handsome and fan-girl worthy as the boy in front of her now. Seriously! Was this a joke? Had she doomed herself to a life of falling for pretty boys, LITERALLY?

"I-AM-SO-SORRY!" Marinette rushed the words out faster than Adrien thought humanly possible. "I MADE MYSELF THE BIGGEST KLUTZ AND I WASN'T LOOKING WHERE I WAS GOING AND I..."

Adrien cut Marinette off mid-ramble.

"It's okay, it's okay!" He chuckled, holding up his hands for her to stop. "It wasn't your fault. I was resting in the sun and the next thing I knew something had kicked my legs. I looked up to see you swimming in the clouds." He gestured to where she sat now. "I shouldn't have been in the middle of the floor in the first place."

"I see…. I find it hard to believe I was swimming, though." Marinette grumbled an eyebrow raised skeptically.

"You were. You looked like a… meow-maid."

Marinette's brain stopped working. There was no way she heard right. "Did you just use a cat pun?"

"Meow-by." His smirk said it all. He was doing this on purpose.

"So let me get this straight. You," she gestured to the blonde pointedly, "were taking a cat nap in the sun when I tripped over you, and now you're making cat puns?"

"I can't help it, my Lady. It's one of my traits to be cat-like and another to be obsessed with puns."

"I can't believe that's a thing!" The girl scoffed.

"Don't be so Ap-paw-lled by it." Adrien purred.

"I'm not Ap…. You didn't?"

The blonde's smirk grew.

"You did! I can't believe this!" Marinette through her hands in the air and laughed.

"Believe what? I'm just trying to be Paw-lite."

"You're awful."

"Don't you mean… Clawful?"

"GAH! How do you go from being a dashing prince to this?" Marinette gestured to the boy before her as she spoke. "A Cat-astrophic pun dork."

Adrien gasped!

"My Lady!" Adrien was at her side in an instant. He was holding both her hands in his. He was giving her the most mischievous smirk she had ever seen. She froze. She could feel her blood pulsing through her ears. "Did YOU just use a cat pun?" He wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"I… uh.." Marinette stumbled over her own thoughts. There was no way! She wouldn't…. But she did. She hadn't even realized it till Adrien had pointed it out.

"What's the matter, Mari? Cat got your tongue?" Adrien cocked an eyebrow flirtatiously.

"Pfft, no way!" She quickly pushed the boy away shaking her head. "I can't believe you've infected me!"

"Moi?" Chat held his hand dramatically to his chest. "I wouldn't dream of such a thing my lady."

Marinette cocked an eyebrow at him skeptically. "I don't know if I believe that."

Adrien traded his smirk for a genuine smile. "The only thing I would want to infect you with is a love-bug."

Marinette's heart skipped a beat. She watched him carefully.

"I don't know about you, but…I think we were made for each other." Adrien's smile grew, which made Marinette's heart soar.

"You know…." Marinette paused taking one of his hands in hers. "I think you might be right about that, Minou."

*ding ding ding*

Marinette started to glow. Like actually glow!

"Oh! Looks like it's my turn." She smiled as she looked down at herself. She quickly turned back to Adrien.

"Wish me Luck!" She said.

Adrien chuckled. "Good luck, my Lady." He kissed her hand again. "I hope we get to meet down on earth."

"I know we will!" Marinette spoke excitedly. She was getting brighter and brighter. Adrien could barely see her now.

"See you soon, Adrien!" With a flash, she was gone! She was somewhere in the world below.

Adrien smiled to himself. His hand was still warm from her touch. "Happy Birthday, My Lady!"

The blonde peeked over the cloud at the world below. "See you soon!" he sighed.

Over on another cloud sat two people, a girl and a boy. They had been watching the entire exchange between Adrien and Marinette.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"They're going to be fun to watch." The girl chuckled. "I've never seen two people made so well for each other." The girl paused smirking at her partner. "Discounting us of course."

The boy acknowledged her words with a single nod.

"They'd make great holders, don't you think?" She leaned her head on his shoulder affectionately as she spoke.

"We'll see how things pan out. Master Fu will call on whoever he sees fit to replace us." The boy stated matter of factually.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see then." The girl replied.


	2. Rain, Rain, Come Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s amazing how two people can see the same sky so differently. Our two heroes are the perfect example.

Rainy days were some of the best days, at least in Marinette's mind. There was nothing like watching the city get a good shower. The rain washed away dirt and grime, much like Ladybug's lucky charm cleansed the city after an akuma attack. The smell of fresh rain was so pure and refreshing.

There was also the fact that Marinette fell head-over-heals for Adrien on a rainy day. Just the smell of rain brought the memories fresh to her mind. The way their hands had brushed when she reached for his umbrella. The way his laugh sent chills down her spine. The familiar feeling that spread across her chest. Marinette felt like she already knew him.

"Marinette?" A small voice sounded, pulling the girl from her thoughts. She looked away from her bedroom window to see Tikki, her faithful kawami, hovering near her shoulder.

"What is it Tikki?" Marinette questioned.

"Don't you think we should hurry up?" The pixie flew over to the girl's phone and tapped it. "We don't want you to be later than we already are. Ladybug can't be grounded."

Marinette rushed over, taking the phone and bringing it close to her face.

"WHAT!" The girl shouted in panic. "Is it already that late? Argh!" She dashed over to her desk and began throwing stuff into her bag.

"Just once, I'd like not to be rushed! Is that too much to ask for?" The girl looked to her kawami for an answer but all she got was an unsympathetic giggle. Marinette groaned, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Come on Tikki! We gotta go!" Marinette paused only long enough for the pixie to fly inside her bag. Flinging open the trap door she took the stairs down two by two.

"Wait! Marine…"

vipp thump thump thump

"Ow…." Marinette groaned. Her body cried out in pain as she pushed herself up from the floor.

The pixie sighed. "I'm sorry Marinette. I tried to warn you."

"Thanks, Tikki. I appreciate the effort." The poor girl moaned, forced herself up and hobbled out the door, rubbing her bruises along the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Adrien watched the rain as it drizzled down the car window on his way to school. He was about a half hour late because of a photo shoot. The rhythm of the rain falling was depressing. Adrien felt like he had a huge cloud of gloom above his head. Rainy days weren't Adrien's favorite. One of the side effects of being Chat Noir is that the rain made him feel lazy and unfocused. But it was more than that. Rainy days held mixed feelings for the poor sunshine child.

Adrien's mother had disappeared on a rainy day. She had kissed his head affectionately right before his morning lessons. As she left for a meeting it started to rain. Adrien didn't think anything of it, till she never came home. Ever since that day, the rain weighed heavily on his heart.

Though, it was also the rain that made him think of Marinette. How they became friends. How she had made him laugh. He hadn't laughed like that in so long. Her laugh had resonated through him like a wave. It chased away the sadness and uncertainty that held so tightly to him. Marinette made him feel confident. She seemed so familiar and safe.

"Hey, kid. You still with me?" The blonde jumped at the muffled voice coming from his jacket. Adrien opened his jacket slightly, peering at the small flying cat inside.

"Yeah Plagg, I'm here. What's up?"

"Were you having another Ladybug daydream?" The kawami asked with a mischievous look.

"What? No!" Adrien exclaimed! His cheeks flushed red at the mention of his polka-dotted love.

The flying cat cocked an eyebrow skeptically.

"Ahuh, sure you weren't." Plagg left the confines of the jacket to hover in front of the flustered boy. "You have that look again."

"What look?"

"You always make this twitterpated look when you're thinking about Ladybug. It's painful just watching you make it." The black pixie held his head dramatically as he spoke.

"I don't know what you're talking about. And for your information, I was thinking about Marinette, not Ladybug! So Ha!" Adrien smirked, crossing his arms triumphantly. He'd won this argument.

Plagg just closed his eyes and shook his head. 'These dumb kids are gunna' drive me crazy! Just how thick can they be?' He internally complained.

"What?" Adrien asked as the car slowed to a halt.

"Nothing. Just don't let me get wet!" Plagg hissed and flew back into Adrien's jacket.

Adrien couldn't help but feel like he was missing something. But he would have to figure that out later. He was already late. Adrien grabbed his bag and umbrella and slipped out of the car. He gave his driver a wave and the man drove away. The boy began making his way to the school.

*HONK HONK HONK*

The blonde jumped at the sounds of a car horn. Adrien turned to face the sound. He discarded his bag and umbrella making him ready to run and transform in an instant. What he was not ready for was something to hit him square in the chest.

"Oomph." Was the sound that escaped Adrien's lungs as he hit the wet cement. His back cried out in agony. His head spun like an old record. It was his lungs that hurt the worst. They felt flat like there was an extra weight pushing down on them. Adrien wheezed slightly. Man, it never hurt this bad when he was wearing Chat's suit.

After a few seconds, Adrien gathered the strength to prop himself up on his elbows. He looked down at his chest. He saw hair… black hair…it looked kinda' like… Ladybug's!

Adrien's eyes widened. Could it be her? He blushed. Plagg was right, he really was twitterpated.

"Ug…" The girl whimpered, slowly rising to her hands and knees. Adrien held his breath. The girl looked up, eyes meeting his.

"Ma... Marinette?" Adrien was surprised to say the least. It was not his Lady, but someone just as sweet, who had run into him. He coughed, clearing his throat. "Marinette! Are you okay?"

Marinette was not okay. She was having an internal meltdown! She had just run into Adrien Agreste! Sure she had missed the car, thanks to her Ladybug skills, but she had run smack dab into Adrien! And to make matters worse, she'd fallen on top of him! ON TOP! What idiot had condemned her to this horrible fate? Who ever thought 'Oh, I'm going to make Marinette a clumsy prone girl with an overactive emotional state.' was an Idiot!

"Marinette?" Adrien called waving a hand in front of her face. "Can you hear me?"

"Huh? What?" Marinette came back to the real world. She had been staring into space. Adrien head called her name several times to no avail. Not even the rain soaking them was enough to bring her too. It was Adrien's touch that got her attention.

Adrien had sat up and now had both his hands on Marinette's shoulders. He'd maneuvered her to sit on her own bent legs. He was studying her critically, a single eyebrow raised in concern.

"I asked you how you were feeling? That was a pretty rough landing." Adrien's hands slowly slipped from Marinette's shoulders as he spoke.

Marinette's blush deepened. He was so close to her. She could see the intensity in his eyes. It reminded her of a certain black cat she knew.

"Oh, I'm not sane." Marinette smiled. It wasn't till Adrien's look grew more worried that she realized her mistake. Marinette began rushing words out as fast as she could, her hands moving wildly as she spoke.

"I MEAN NOT IN PAIN! Because-I'm-sane! Well-most-of-the-time-but-THAT-doesn't-matter-right-now-because-I'm-sane-and-NOT-in-pain-and-You-don't-need-to-worry-about-me! Hehehe..."

There was an awkward silence between the two teens. Adrien was staring at Marinette with a bewildered look. Marinette was internally screaming at herself for messing up in front of Adrien, AGAIN!

It was Adrien who broke the uneasy silence by chuckling. "Marinette, you have to be one of the funniest people I've ever met!"

"Re..really?" The embarrassed girl was taken aback. She knew Adrien was the kindest boy she'd ever met, but he still managed to amaze her.

"Really!" Adrien smiled at her, the same smile he'd given her when they'd first become friends. "You're Hiss-terical!"

Marinette was shocked! Did Adrien Agrest just use a patented Chat Noir pun?

"I didn't know you… um, were a fan of Chat Noir's puns…"

"What?" Adrien jumped slightly at the mention of Chat Noir.

"You… um... You just used a Chat pun."

"I did?"

"Uh-huh. You said 'Hiss-terical'." Marinette naturally did Chat's mannerisms as she purred the pun. "O... or... something like that…"

Adrien blushed. He was flattered that she knew his Super Hero persona so well after only a few encounters. She had his mannerisms down to an art. Now if she just took some punning lessons, from your's truly, she wouldn't make a half-bad Chat Noir. Adrien smiled. Not that he would ever give up his miraculous.

"Huh, I guess I did. He must have infected me or something." Adrien rubbed the back of his head nervously. He had to be more careful or he'd be found out. Then Ladybug would have his tail.

"Yeah, he does tend to have that kind of effect." Marinette giggled slightly.

"We, uh, should head inside. We don't want to catch a cold." The rain was really starting to soak Adrien's hair and clothes. Plagg would certainly have words to say about this later. The blonde looked over to see Marinette was in the same boat.

"Oh, yeah. We should."

Adrien stood up and offered his hand to Marinette. She took it hesitantly and he pulled her up. He held her hand just a little bit longer than he needed too, though neither of the teens seemed to mind.

"Th... thank you…" Marinette stuttered as he let go of her hand.

Both teens gathered their things. Adrien grabbed his umbrella and dumped out the pool of water that was forming in it. He shook it out and brought it over to cover both Marinette and himself.

"Shall we?" The blonde asked. Marinette just nodded in response. She was far too nervous to actually speak. They began making their way up the steps walking in sync with each other and the rain.

Marinette walked rigidly as she tried not to invade Adrien's personal space. Adrien was way more relaxed as they walked. They had almost reached the large door when Adrien looked down to see his shadow.

"Hmm?" He hummed. Where there was a shadow there was light. The boy turned around peering at the rainy city scape. "Wow! Hey Marinette, look!"

Marinette turned around and let out a small gasp. "It's beautiful!"

The two watched as the clouds parted and a rainbow fell down from the sky. It painted itself perfectly across the city, landing right at the base of the Eiffel tower. It was breathtaking, like something out of a fairytale.

Adrien stole a side glance at his friend. She wore a look of pure awe that made his heart skip a beat. For just a second, he thought he'd seen Ladybug. Adrien shook his head. He was about to look away when something made him look closer. There, in Marinette's eyes was a rainbow. How was that even possible?

"It..it's pretty... don't you think?" Marinette turned to look at Adrien, she was blushing which somehow made the rainbow in her eyes grow brighter. Adrien felt his chest constrict.

"Yeah, it's amazing."

*Kell, Kell, Kell*

The school bell rang, meaning there was only fifteen minutes left in class.

"WHAT?" The two teens exclaimed in unison. Both turned and began sprinting for their classroom

"We're late!" Marinette cried.

"I think you mean, later than we were." Adrien corrected. "Not to mention, we're sopping wet."

Marinette let out an exasperated sigh. This was going to be fun to try and explain.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

(Meanwhile, up in the waiting room)

"I can't believe you did that." The boy stated flatly shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" The girl cocked her head to the side innocently as she finished closing the clouds back up.

"You made a rainbow, for one thing." The blonde began counting on his fingers, a deadpan look on his face. "Then you took it further by reflecting it off her eyes like that. And you were the one who made that girl slip in the first place. Are you trying to get us demoted?"

"I'm quite sure I don't know what you're talking about." The girl leaned close to her partner letting her eyes flutter a bit to play up her innocence.

"Look, Brie" The boy put a hand on her shoulder and sighed. "we're guardian angels. Not Cupid."

The girl smirked up at her partner mischievously. "You haven't used that nickname in a while. Was it seeing Plagg that reminded you of it?"

The boy turned away from the girl in an attempt to hide the blush creeping onto his cheeks. "Don't change the subject."

His partner just giggled and hugged him from behind. "I love you too, Fe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! This is one of my favorite chapters!!


	3. I Now Pronounce You Man and Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guardians are at it again! Mostly Brie to be honest... our hero’s have a wonderful surprise awating them today.

"Wh... Where am I?" Adrien said to himself. He looked around to see he was standing on a floor of clouds. The sky was dark purple filled with thousands of stars. The stars were audibly twinkling. They sounded like tiny crystal bells. They were Heavenly.

"Adrien." A familiar voice came from behind.

The blonde turned. He gasped.

"Ladybug!"

There was his Lady, standing with him on the clouds. She was wearing a stunning polka dot red ball gown. She still had her mask on, concealing her identity. While most of her hair fell on her shoulders, some of it formed two waterfall braids. They made a crown around her head.

"You look amazing!" The blonde stared in awe as he spoke.

The superhero giggled, a light blush dusting her cheeks. "Thank you. You look nice too."

"Huh?" Adrien looked down at himself in confusion. He was in a green and black suit. The suit was nice. Ladybug had good taste.

"Thank you, for the compliment." Adrien looked back up as he spoke. He was greeted warmly by Ladybug's radiant smile. Had gotten closer while he was looking away? His heart skipped a beat.

Ladybug smiled sweetly and held out her hand. "May I have this dance?"

The blonde looked from the girl's hand to her eyes. He knew those eyes so well, yet they somehow alluded him.

"I would be honored, Ladybug." Adrien took her hand gently.

He blinked.

Suddenly they were dancing to the sound of the stars. They moved in perfect unison with each other as they glided across the clouds. Their hands were clasped tightly together.  
Their eyes were locked. Their hearts were beating as one. Nothing could come between them.

"Who are you?" The blonde couldn't help himself. He had to ask.

"A friend." Ladybug answered sweetly.

"Then, what is your name my friend? Your real name?" He persisted.

"My name…" They slowed to a stop, still holding onto each other. Ladybug looked at the ground as she internally mulled over what to say. "It's…it's..."

"KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE!"

Adrien Agreste awoke with a start. His phone was blasting the popular anime theme song. He fumbled to shut the darn thing off. The poor sunshine child groaned when he finally silenced the device. The stupid alarm had ruined a purr-fectly good dream. Was the universe trying to keep him and his Lady apart? Was her identity this big cosmic secret or something? It didn't matter.

"I will find you, my Lady!" The blonde spoke aloud.

With that thought, Adrien kicked his blankets off and jumped out of bed. The sooner he got dressed the sooner he could get to school. Alya was sure to have the latest info on Ladybug. Maybe something about her identity. There was only one way to find out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette walked into class on time, much to her own surprise. The room was still half empty but both Alya and Nino were in their seats. They were playing with something.

"Good morning guys! What are you doing?" Marinette spoke as she sat down.

"Check it out!" Nino exclaimed, setting a gold ring in front of the blacket.

Marinette picked it up and turned it over several times. It was a very simple gold ring.

"Are you proposing or something Nino?" Marinette smirked teasingly. Nino went red with embarrassment.

"WHAT! No!" Nino panicked. He turned to his girlfriend, Alya.

Alya laughed and patted her boyfriend's shoulder. "Don't tease him like that Marinette. You'll scare him off."  
Marinette giggled. "Alright."

The blogger held up another ring for Marinette to see. "Actually, Adrien found them on the ground." The redhead explained. "He got here super early and found them just laying there."

Marinette's breath hitched at the mention of her crush.  
"A...Adrien… found them? Where is he now?" The girl blushed. Alya and Nino smirked.

"He just ran to the bathroom. He should be back in a sec." Nino chuckled.

"Oh..." Marinette ignored the looks her friends were giving her. She took both rings in her hands. She focused all her attention on comparing them.

"They look exactly the same. Do you know who's they are?" Marinette asked.

"Not a clue." The DJ answered.

"We should give them to Miss Bustier when she arrives." Marinette kept examining the rings as she spoke.

"My thought exactly." A new voice chimed in.

Marinette jumped slightly. She looked up to see Adrien. She watched him as he walked up to the group. Instead of sitting down the blonde turned and kneeled on his chair facing Marinette. He rested his elbows on her desk and cast her a warm smile.

"Good Morning, Marinette!" He warmly greeted.

"Morning… Good… uh, Adrien... Rings…" The blacket became an instant stuttering mess. She began internally freaking out. She didn't know what else to do so she held her hands out displaying the rings. Nino was trying and failing, to stifle his laughter. Alya gave him a warning look which seemed to help a little. Adrien just smiled at his shy friend.

"Yeah, they're pretty cool aren't they." The blonde took one of the rings and began playing with it.

Marinette took a deep breath and tried to smile like a normal human being.  
"Yeah… They're pretty."

Alya and Nino shared a mischievous look. Payback Time!

"You should try one on Marinette!" Alya suggested. Marinette turned to her friend in confusion. What was the redhead thinking? Alya gave her a look that screamed 'Trust me!'. Marinette cocked an eyebrow worriedly but complied. When Alya head that look there was no fighting her.

"Um… okay…" Marinette slid the ring onto her left ring finger.

"WOW!" Alya held her friend's hand inspecting it. "It's a perfect fit!" Marinette looked down at the ring. It really was.

"No way!" Nino exclaimed. "Dude, quickly try yours on." He said turning to Adrien. The blonde looked at his friend. Nino was so excited, how could he refuse?

Adrien slid the ring on his left ring finger, just like he'd seen Marinette do.

"Like this?" He held up his hand questioningly.

"NO WAY!" Nino set Adrien's hand next to Marinette's on the desk. The two teens hand's brushed. Marinette let out a small gasp. She could feel the blush creeping up her neck. Adrien blushed and raised his shoulders in embarrassment.

"His fits perfectly too!" Nino continued, a sly look planted on his face.

Adrien looked down at their hands. Her hands were so different from his. His were much larger and looked more muscular. Marinette's hand was so small and delicate. The ring suited her skin tone purr-fectly. It's amazing how something so soft and beautiful could be such a force to be reckoned with.

Marinette was looking at Adrien's hand with a look of pure awe. His skin looked similar to rose gold and the ring only made his hand more radiant. Marinette wanted to feel the warmth of his hand. She found her pinky trying to move closer to his. Her eyes grew wide. She pulled the digit back forcefully, hoping nobody had noticed the stray digit.

"There's only one thing left to do." Stated the Blogger, pulling everyone out of their own thoughts. Adrien and Marinette looked up to see she was recording. Both teens blush deepened.

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife!" Alya gleefully declared.

"WHAT?!" The two 'newly-wed' teens cried out in unison.

*FLASH*

"AAAAH!" The whole classroom erupted into cries of pain. A flash of red and green light had blinded them all.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THIS TIME KIM!" Alix could be heard screeching from across the room.

"WHY DO YOU ASSUME I DID THIS?" Kim hollered back in the direction Alix was.

"CUZ YOU'RE ALWAYS DOING DUMB PRANKS LIKE THIS!"

"HEY! MY PRANKS ARE NOT DUMB YOU LITTLE HALF PINT!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' HALF PINT, MOUNTAIN MAN?"

Ivan stood abruptly, causing everyone to jump. "Both of you knock it off." He said warningly, keeping his voice low. "You're scaring Mylene and giving everyone here a headache."

Alix and Kim stiffened as he spoke. Quiet Ivan was scarier than loud Ivan. Both teens mumbled apologies and fumbled back to their seats. Ivan sat back down without saying another word. Everyone continued nursing their eyes, making sure to talk softly.

"What the heck was that?" Nino grumbled as he set his glasses down on the desk.

Alya was holding the bridge of her nose as she waited for the pain to subside. "Maybe the flash on my phone went off or something?"

"That was one weird flash." Adrien mumbled. The blonde rubbed his eyes with both hands. They felt weird. Like they had gloves on them. Infact.. it felt kinda like he was in his suit. Adrien squinted his eyes. His hands… They were red… Red with black spots?

"Guys I'm seeing things." The blonde complained. He shook his head trying to clear his vision. "Are you okay Marinette?"

"Uh-huh…" Marinette mumbled in response. Her head hurt. That sudden flash of light had done a number on her. The girl closed her eyes to try when she heard it. The sound of a bell around her neck. Why did she have a bell? She felt something twitch on her head. She reached a hand up curiously. What were those? Did she have ears on her head? Marinette felt her arms next. They felt oddly familiar. Realization hit Marinette like a ton of bricks.

CHAT NOIR'S SUIT! SHE WAS IN CHAT NOIR'S SUIT!

Marinette stood abruptly!

"I'm going to the bathroom!" She excused herself. Could she see? No, not really, but she didn't want the others to see her either. So, assuming they were all as blind as her, she grabbed her bag and bolted. Maybe Tikki would have some answers.

Adrien felt his friend rush past him.

"Um… okay?" Adrien replied mostly to himself. He hoped she really was okay. The blonde kept blinking and slowly his vision began to clear.

"What the?" Adrien jumped up, looking down at himself. He wasn't seeing spots, HE WAS WEARING THEM! He was standing in front of his classmates in Ladybug's suit!

"You okay, Dude?" Nino asked.

Adrien looked to his friend. Nino was squinting at him. The rest of his class were all still suffering the effects of the flash. They couldn't see him... yet.

"Um, yeah." Adrien quickly stood up grabbing his bag. He looked inside but Plagg was gone! Where could the flying cat be?

"I'm just not feeling well. I'm gonna' go talk to the nurse." Adrien bolted for the door. He heard Nino call after him but couldn't make out what he said. Adrien ran faster. He didn't have time. Adrien had to find Plagg and figure out why the heck he was in Ladybug's costume! When he said he wanted to find Ladybug, this was NOT what he meant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile ...

"Tikki! Tikki!" Marinette called to her bag. There was no response. Marinette reached the bathroom. Just her luck, it was empty. She quickly ran into the nearest stall, locking the door behind her. She sat down and began clawing at her bag trying to get it open. Her stupid gloves kept getting in the way. Marinette glared at her hand. How did Chat do anything with these things? Marinette gave up using her hands. She carefully maneuvered her mouth to try and open the handbag.

"Mihmii?" She mumbled as she fought with the small clasps. The blacket finally got the bag to open.  
"Aha!" She exclaimed in success. Tikki?" Marinette looked into the empty bag with confusion. Where could her kawami be? Had she lost Tikki, again! How was that even possible? Tikki had been in her bag right before class. Her bag was sealed. She hadn't opened it. Did Tikki phase out of it or something? Nothing happened except… The flash of light.

Marinette stood up suddenly. She looked at her hands examining them closely. If she was in Chat's costume… Maybe he was in her's. If that was the case then Tikki might be in his miraculous. She had to find Chat Noir… er… Man bug? Mr. Bug? Chat bug? Ug, whatever. She had to find her partner and get things back to normal, FAST!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

(Up in the Waiting Room…)

"What have you done?" Fe enunciated each word, a slight hint of worry in his voice. The boy stared at his partner in disbelief.

Brie sat swinging her legs over the side of their cloud. She was ecstatic, to say the least. This was working out better than she hoped. The black haired girl looked up, meeting her partner's eyes.

"Don't look at me like that." She said sticking her tongue out playfully.

"And just how am I supposed to look at you?" The boy pinched the bridge of his nose as he spoke. "Brie, how in the world did you even get those rings down there?"

Brie smiled proudly. "Oh, I have a friend."

Fe groaned. "Oh joy."

"You worry too much." The girl waved him off. "They can handle this. We've taken on worse."  
Brie kept watching the world below as she spoke. "Besides, I want them to figure out each other's identities already! They are completely oblivious and it's driving me crazy! I mean COME ON! They were right there next to each other IN COSTUME and they still didn't get it!"

Brie let out an exasperated sigh. She shipped these two so much it was painful. They were in much the same predicament she was once in. It had taken almost 20 years before she and her love had discovered each other's secret. Brie smiled at the memories, looking up at her soulmate. They hadn't parted since.

Fe sat down next to his partner. "This could make things worse for them." He pointed out.

"Maybe," Brie shrugged. "but I doubt it. They're strong. They'll figure things out."

"I hope your right."

"Of course I am! When it comes to matters of the heart I am an expert!" Brie winked at her companion.

Fe snorted with laughter. "When did you become an expert?"

Brie crossed her arms over her chest. "I've always been one."

Fe raised an eyebrow quizzically. "And I'm an ecstatic ball of sunshine."

Brie turned to look at Fe directly. She stared at him with a mischievous smirk. She leaned in close and planted a kiss on his nose. Fe blushed instantly.

"Quiet, my little ball of sunshine!" The girl said playfully. "I want to see what they do next!"

"You're hopeless." Fe rolled his eyes, blush still evident on his cheeks.

"Shh!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you got a few good laughs out of this chapter.


	4. The Tales of Minx Noir and Sir Coccinellidae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero’s are trying hard to sort things out. Hopefully they can handle themselves better than their predecessors.

Adrien's feet slapped against the hallway floor as he ran. Being in his partner's suit felt weird. He felt naked without his ears and tail. He had to find Ladybug..er.. Chat Noir and get his stuff back!

He turned sharply at the steps, jumping and sliding down the railing. He flipped into the air sticking a purr-fect landing. Without missing a beat he was back to running and making his way out to the city. The blond couldn't help but grin. He still had it, even in Ladybug's suit.

Speaking of suits, where was his partner? How was he going to find her? Adrien looked at the yoyo attached to his hip and smirked. 'That'll work.' The blonde thought. The spotted hero bolted for the grand door to the school. 'Better head away from the school. Don't want to give my identity away, at least this way.' The boy thought with a chuckle. He quickly made his way to the city rooftops, waving at several confused civilians along the way.

Adrien whipped out the device and skid to a stop. He was a couple blocks away from the school now, at one of the regular patrol stops. He sat down Indian style and began inspecting his lady's yo-yo. He shook it several times listening to the rattling sound it made.

"How does this thing work?" The superhero's tongue stuck out slightly as he popped open the device and began navigating it.

"Let's see... contacts..." Adrien went to the search bar and pulled up Chat Noir.

"Hmmm... No 'Chat Noir' listed. What would she be named then?" Adrien scrolled through the list of people recognizing many familiar faces. About half way down he found it. No picture, just a name.

"Minx Noir?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tikki, Spots off!" Marinette commanded. She waited but nothing happend. The girl tried taking out her earrings but they wouldn't budge. "Well, it was worth a shot."

Marinette sighed and slowly opened the bathroom stall door. She was still alone, and still stuck in chat's suit. The blacket made her way to the door. She reached for the door handle, but she caught her reflection in the mirror.

Marinette gasped! She looked good, really good! Black leather really did work wonders. She couldn't help but feel a little more self-conscious in Chat's suit. Her own suit was plain, but her partner's had tons of embellishments. The girl played with each accessory curiously, she couldn't help it. Call it cat's curiosity if you like. There were the ears, tail, and bell of course. But he also had pockets.

Marinette opened one of the pockets feeling inside. She fit her whole hand inside easily. The girl couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Marinette absolutely loved her costume, but would it be THAT hard to add a pocket or two? Chat had them for miraculous sake? Women were always getting stiffed on pockets! It didn't matter if you were a Superhero or a regular girl. That's one thing she always made sure to include in her designs. The young designer had lots of practice making hidden pockets because of that. She would have to talk to Tikki about it later and see if she could get some in her own suit.

*Beep Beep Beep Beeeep*

"EEK!" The Girl jumped with a start as her theme song began blasting from the baton. There is only one person that could be. Marinette grabbed hold of the staff and tried to pull it out of it's holster on her back. The thing wouldn't budge. She pulled harder and harder with no avail.

*Beep Beep Beep Beeeep*

"Come on Marinette! You can do this! It's just a fancy stick! A yo-yo is way harder to work with!" With that self encouragement she gave this pull everything she had. She felt it slipping! She was so close!

*SLUNK CRACK*

"AAAH! The girl exclaimed in distress. The mirror in front of her was shattered! Spider cracks branched out from the baton embedded in it. All that force sent it flying from her hands straight into the mirror.

"OH-NO! WHAT-DID-I-JUST-DO! HOW-MANY-YEARS-OF-BAD-LUCK-IS-THAT! WHAT-IF-LUCKY-CHARM-DOESN'T-FIX THAT!" The poor girl held her head in her hands as she rambled.

*Beep Beep Beep Beeeep*

The device kept ringing, unfazed in the least. Marinette jumped over and carefully removed the device, small chunks of glass fell and shattered on the tile floor as she did. She was glad to have these cat themed boots on today. Even though nothing could puncture her suit, she felt safer hearing the crunch of glass under these shoes. She stepped over the mess she had made and fled the room.

"Oh, I hope the lucky charm fixes that." She muttered to herself as she left. The blacket looked down at the screen being displayed on the baton as she made it to the roof of the school.

"Sir. Coccinellidae? Who came up with that tongue twister?" Marinette swiped the screen open revealing a video call of her partner.

"CHAT!" Relief swept over Marinette like a title wave. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Her partner was sitting somewhere outside with his hair a normal mess and his patented goofy grin. He looked good in red, but it was weird seeing him without cat ears.

"Nu-uh-uh." Sir Coccinellidae waved his finger with a smirk. "Not any more My Darling Minx Noir."

"Minx Noir?" She laughed. "How long did it take you to come up with that one?"

"You like it then? I guess it's a shame I can't take credit for it." The blonde fluffed his hair as he spoke."Alas, your yo-yo is the brilliant mastermind."

"Figures." Minx Noir cocked an eyebrow. "You would have come up with something more punny and cringe worthy." Marinette honestly welcomed Chat's puns. They made this whole thing feel less terrifying. If he was nervous about the suit swap it didn't show. The blacket couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Oh don't be that way kitten. My puns are meow-nificent and you know it." Sir Coccinellidae smirked playfully.

"The only thing magnificent about your puns is that they never stop coming." The blacket stated matter of factly, trying to keep the corners of her mouth in a straight line.

"I guess you could say they are un-sta-paw-ble."

"Ug," The girl face palmed as her partner laughed. "You're so bad Sir Coccinellidae. And I think this suit swap has made you worse!"

"Is that my name little kitten? Coccinellidae? What a mouthful!"

"Don't forget the 'Sir' at the beginning." Minx Noir giggled

"I guess I am officially your knight, my lady." The blond gave a small bow as he spoke. "Though I don't think you'd get through half of my new name in a fight before someone knocked me out." A worried look crossed the blonds face.

"Your right. We'll have to get this fixed before…"

*CRASH BOOM BOOM BOOM*

The unmistakable sound of an akuma cut Minx Noir off.

"You were saying?" Her partner cocked an eyebrow.

"Nothing apparently…" Minx Noir turned her head towards the screams. "Meet me there Chat?" She purposefully used his old name hoping her partner would understand.

That he did. Introducing new names in a fight was dangerous, so Sir Coccinellidae (Chat Noir) and Minx Noir (Ladybug) would just use there normal names. That would limit confusion and danger… they hoped…

"It's a date, My Lady!" Sir Coccinellidae chimed gleefully.

The blacket laughed and shook her head. She ended the call and looked out at the city. A sinking feeling filled her stomach as she watched the smoke rise. Marinette closed her eyes and reached up to touch her earrings. They felt unusually cold and empty. The hero let go of the jewelry with a sigh. She said a silent prayer, took a deep breath, and leapt from the rooftop. Leaving all her fears behind to sort out later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

(In the Waiting room)

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

The loud shrill echoed through the heavens. Fe covered his ears and closed his eyes. His partner was jumping up and down like a child who had just been given a kitten.

"OH-MY-GOSH-OH-MY-GOSH-OH-MY-GOSH!" The black haired girl began shaking him by the shoulders. "IT- IS-HAPPENING!"

"Why are you freaking out? Literally NOTHING has happened." The boy opened his eyes giving the girl a confused look. A hundred years since they first met and she still made no sense.

"But it will happen! One way or another!" An almost devilish grin crossed Brie's face. Her partners eyes widened with worry.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

His partner just smirked and finally sat down.

"You'll see." She laughed.

Fe let out a grone. If he wasn't already dead he would be more worried.

"This is progressing even better than I thought!" Brie happily clapped her hands together. "At this rate they'll be together by nightfall!"

"Or they'll be dead." Fe stated matter of factly. His partner glared at him

"Don't be such a downer. They'll be just fine. They have us watching over them."

"I amend my last statement. They are already dead."

Brie elbowed the blonde next to her. "Not Funny Felix!"

"But true." He smirked, it had been a while since she'd been this riled up. Using his real name eh? Two can play that game, he smirked. "I can read their gravestones now, 'Shipped to Death by Bridgette Cheng'." The blonde moved his hand in the air as he spoke each word.

Bridgette just rolled her eyes. "I would never ship them to death, my love. I would ship them beyond death, just like us." A small smile graced her face as she spoke.

Felix couldn't help but nod in agreement. "I hope you know what your doing to our descendants, Brie."

Both guardian angels sighed and watched the akuma fight playing down below. The hero's were definitely struggling with the sudden change in dress code, but the fight was almost done.

"Me too…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(On A Nearby Cloud)

"Is that them?" One male voice inquired.

"Yup, that's Felix Agreste and Bridgette Cheng from about a hundred years ago. The last Ladybug and Chat Noir." Another female voice responded.

"They never learn do they?" The boy shook his head.

"Nope. They took a pair of Cupid's rings and gave them to their descendants." The girl looked down at her clipboard. "Delivery via their old team mate Master Fu. I guess he feels the same way about the children."

"Which rings are they?" He asked.

"Rings of Similarity." She looked down at her notes. "When the magic words are spoken the two people wearing the rings switch something they both value. Since both teens value their superhero forms they traded. The effects should last a couple hours or so. Then the rings will shatter."

"How reckless. I thought they would have learned after they meddled with the last generations Agreste. I guess not."

"I think they are just trying to make their last mistake right, sir."

"They should know that was out of their control. They are playing with forces of life and death here." The boy shook his head in frustration.

"I think they would know about that far more than either of us sir." They both shared a knowing look.

"Your right commander. Nevertheless, keep an eye on them."

"Yes, Sir Cupid." The girl replied as her superior walked off. She turned back to look at the happy couple, hoping they would not let their past mistakes cloud their judgement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you like it! This was more focused on our guardian angels Felix and Bridgette. They have had a busy past that I will explain over time. This is the last chapters I have up on FanFiction.  
> I will be continuing it, I just don’t know how long that’ll take. But I know where this story is going and I hope you enjoy the ride. I have lots to give you and I can’t wait!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this! I posted this on FB.net but someone asked me to post here too. And here we are! I hope you enjoy this! I’ve got lots planned.


End file.
